Álbum familiar
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Continuación directa de Mal tiempo. Nico y Will estan creciendo, juntos, como una familia.


Will despertó al sentir el suave roce contra su mejilla, tardó un par de segundos en notar que era el cabello de Nico quien lo había despertado.

Había pasado una semana desde que las pesadillas del pelinegro habían vuelto, eran tan constantes que terminó obligándolo a dormir al ver su terrible estado debido a la falta de sueño.

Más de una vez lo había encontrado gritando cuando caía dormido en cualquier lugar donde el cansancio lo venciera; las ojeras se habían vuelto más profundas y la blanca piel había tomado un tono ceniza. Por lo que Will había terminado en la cabaña trece haciendo compañía a Nico para que tomara un siesta.

El desencadenante de las pesadillas del italiano había sido "volver a fallar" en palabras del propio chico del inframundo, pero cuando le preguntó a qué se refería no pudo sacarle nada.

Apenas había podido dormir media hora cuando Nico despertó sudando y aferrándose al sanador que seguía sentado a su lado.

—Ya pasó —susurró acariciando su espalda mientras el vástago de Hades se agarraba a él con desesperación.

Le había tomado por sorpresa que se un día para otro el menor pareciera tan necesitado de su contacto, lo había adjudicado a sus pesadillas, pero incluso cuando caminaban juntos Nico solía tomarlo de la mano distraídamente o apoyarse en él cuando se sentaban lado a lado.

El pelinegro, incluso dormido se había aferrado a él y el hijo de Apolo no tuvo corazón para despertarlo cuando la noche llegó.

Nico volvió a moverse, logrando que su cabello cosquilleara su nariz, se encontraba acostado de lado, de frente a él, Will pasaba la mano por la curva del cuello del menor, quien apoyaba su cabeza en su almohada, seguía agarrado con fuerza a su ropa. Durante la noche lo había escuchado quejarse entre sueños y sentir un agarre más desesperado, pero con suaves palabras en el oído lograba tranquilizarlo.

El hijo de Hades despertó, lo notó parpadear algunas veces y levantar su mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya.

—Buen día —le saludo con una sonrisa al notarlo confundido.

Nico se levantó de pronto, quedando sentando sobre su cama con la espalda recta, aún a su lado.

—Pesadillas ¿recuerdas? —le explicó sentándose junto a él.

—Sí, recuerdo —advirtió el rostro rojo cuando volteó a verlo—, gracias por quedarte a mi lado.

—Dormiste parte de la tarde y toda la noche —correspondió el agradecimiento con una sonrisa.

—Sin despertar —el pelinegro pasó la mano por su cabello, tratando se darle un poco de orden.

—Tus pesadillas sobre el inframundo habían prácticamente desaparecido —comenzó el sanador— pero volvieron mucho peores, Nico, si no me dices qué las hizo volver no puedo ayudarte.

—Ya me haz ayudado lo suficiente, pude dormir casi medio día gracias a ti— el hijo de hades le restó importancia al asunto, lo vio bajar de la cama, buscando su ropa—. Vamos —sonrió con modorra—, seguro tendrás problemas por no presentarte en tu cabaña en toda la noche.

Will recibió algunos comentarios con marcado doble sentido por parte de sus hermanos al revelar en donde había pasado la noche y fue llamado por Quiron a dar algunas explicaciones. Encontró un par de veces a Nico, haciendo cosas que solo el pelinegro entendía y se alegró al notar que el sueño había logrado borrar la tristeza que se había arraigado a su rostro días atrás.

—Una semana —le vino de pronto a la cabeza, su novio había cambiado de un día para otro una semana atrás. Algo había pasado, que a pesar de que incluía hacerlos más cercanos, había traído consigo la tristeza y las pesadillas.

Will no podía preguntar, el gesto de dolor de Nico era lo único que necesitaba para saber que tenía prohibido hacerlo. Pero aún podía estar a su lado, si no ayudándolo, al menos haciéndole compañía, acompañándolo para que no atravesara solo cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo.

Nico buscó un libro, dispuesto a pasar la noche leyendo; el sueño comenzaba a llegar, a pesar de haber dormido bien la pasada noche gracias a la compañía del sanador.

Sus pesadillas habían vuelto al perder a Orfeo, a pesar de lo que habían enfrentado era consciente de que le había fallado y eso permitía que su angustia lo volviera un blanco fácil de sus recuerdos del inframundo. Había cosas que nunca lo abandonarían a pesar de que creyera haberlas superado a la luz del día, por la noche, en la oscuridad (que sin importar cualquier cosa seguía siendo su aliada), sabía que no sería capaz de olvidar su odisea por el inframundo, Annabeth y Percy habían tenido suerte de tenerse el uno al otro.

—Basta… —se reprendió al sentir el frío miedo. Por eso la compañía de Will había sido repelente a sus pesadilla durante la noche, el hijo de Apolo era el sol, capaz de acabar con las tinieblas que habitaban sus sueños, sus recuerdos, Will no había estado ahí, no entendería; pero la manera en que lo miraba, en que lo confortaba hasta alcanzarlo en su inconciencia, le hacía creer que el sanador sabía, que era capaz de espantar cualquier cosa porque no permitiría que nada le hiciera daño de nuevo.

Sí tan solo pudiera decirle, contarle de Orfeo, de su hijo, lo que tuvo que enfrentar y el valor con que lo había hecho… lo que le había costado a su niño, su sol…

—Basta —se reprendió, mirando la cama frente a la suya, ahora vacía, sin ningún rastro del niño en que todavía más de una semana atrás había dormido ahí. Sin ningún rastro, sin ninguna oportunidad de salvación —basta… —intentó de nuevo cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, dificultándole la vista.

Sí tan solo hubiera un rastro de él, no recordándole que existió, no necesitaba eso, el tiempo que pasó con él había sido más que suficiente para saber que existía, para marcarlo de por vida; el rastro era para permitirle pensar que no había fallado, que había creado un mundo mejor para él que lo había perdido todo, para el niño que vio bajo la lluvia abrazando el cuerpo inerte del padre al que él mismo había asesinado.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, incapaz de repetir la misma palabra al saber que su voz lo traicionaría, que su respiración ausente no le permitiría ni siquiera intentarlo.

—Nico —oyó a Will, permitiendo el aire volver a sus pulmones por arte de magia, el temblor de su cuerpo del que no se había percatado, cesó; el pelinegro suspiró, seguro había ido a asegurarse que se preparara para dormir; como explicarle que una tarea tan simple como cerrar sus ojos le parecía tan aterradora, que no era incapaz de enfréntalo solo, que el hijo de Hades que tanta admiración le había causado alguna vez no era más que un cobarde.

—¿Will? —el rubio cargaba una bolsa— ¿Qué traes?

—Un cambio de ropa para mañana y mi almohada ¿Por qué no te haz preparado para dormir?

—No entiendo.

—Quirón me dejó dormir en tu cabaña hasta que me las arregle para que tus pesadillas se vayan.

—Eres el líder de tu cabaña —el pelinegro sonrió—, no puedes simplemente ausentarte.

—Mis hermano no desataran el apocalipsis durante la noche, Di Angelo, además también soy un sanador y tu novio, antes que nada está la salud de mi paciente favorito.

La sonrisa del hijo de Hades se hizo más dulce, mientras lo abrazaba pasando sus manos por su cuello, poniéndose de puntillas para besar sus labios.

—Gracias —Will nunca sabría lo profundo de su alma del que venía ese agradecimiento.

Pero cuando dio un paso atrás, encontrándose con los ojos azules clavados en los suyos, lo vio, Will Solace definitivamente lo sabía.


End file.
